


The Stork is a Lie

by Go_Fic_Yourself



Category: Generation X, Marvel, X-Men
Genre: F/M, feelings are complicated, new mom, our babies have grown up, unconventional child acquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_Fic_Yourself/pseuds/Go_Fic_Yourself
Summary: Jubilee goes out on a mission expecting not to make it back. When she comes back with a plus one, how will her and Jono's relationship survive?





	

It was supposed to be a bad one, they'd known that much from the get-go. It was one of those missions you went in prepared to lose someone. Or as prepared as you ever can be for that sort of thing.

Everyone who was cleared for the field and wasn't needed to guard the school was tapped for this one. Normally Jubilee would be in the later group but a couple of the big guns were out and it was looking like they might need a nuclear option and as much as people tended to ignore it, Jubilee could do nuclear. 

She made it to the infirmary with five minutes before the blackbird would take off and skidded to a halt beside Jono's bed. To anyone else he probably looked murderous, but to her he just seemed sullen. 

"Hey, I've only got a couple min-"

\I know.\ he interrupted, a slight smile in his eyes at her babbling.

"This one looks bad."

\I know.\ he repeated, face more serious now.

"I just wanted to..."

\I know, luv.\ the hint of a smile was back, though sadder now. 

She climbed up onto the bed next to him and wrapped her arms around him, holding tight as she leaned her forehead against his. "I don't care if you know, Starsmore. I'm telling you anyway. I love you. Ok? Just in case I don't make it back." 

\You're going to make it back. Who else is going to make sure I don't skip out on physical therapy.\

"Jono, please." She whispered, feeling the seconds until she had to be on the jet ticking away. "Say it. Just in case."

One of his hands, big and cool came up to cup her cheek. \I love you too. Now go on, Lee. Save the world so you can come home and brag about it.\

She gave him a nod, pressed a kiss to his cheek and another to his palm for good measure. 

This part, she hated this part. She stepped away, fingertips touching his hand until the last second. "See you later, Starsmore." 

He shook his head at the belated bravado. \Kick some ass for me, Jubes.\

She left with another nod and the wish that she didn't have to go. 

 

_________

It was the kind of mission you expected to lose someone on, so when they all piled exhausted into the blackbird bruised but whole and with an additional person it was in stunned silence.

Most everyone else napped on the flight back but Jubilee was wide awake and preparing for war. She knew there would be hell to pay both for some of the shit she pulled during the battle and afterwards. Some of which Jono would have seen on the news, some of which was going to be a surprise. 

Everyone left the plane with the plan to debrief the following day and the understanding that unless the whole world was ending the fantastic four and the avengers would be handling things for the next couple days. 

Jubilee walked slowly behind the people limping their way to the infirmary, bypassing them once inside and heading straight for Jono's room. She paused outside the door and tried to prepare herself for whatever reaction awaited her. 

She looked down into her arms. Whatever it was, it would be worth it. 

She pushed open the door with her shoulder. \Looks like I missed a hell'a've fight, from what was on the telly, anyway. You were fantastic-\ He trailed off, looking at her strangely. \Jubes?\ 

She met his eyes and then looked down again, shifting the bundle in her arms. "He's...I found him." 

\Him? Lee, what are you going on about?\ 

She stepped closer, turning so Jono could see the fat soot smudged face that had gone slack in sleep. "I found him in a crater that used to be an orphanage. He was crying..." She tried to brush some of the dust from his face though she mostly succeeded in moving it around. Her hot pink nails stood out bright against his cheek and he stirred softly, making a little, "buh." sound.

"He was the only one Jono." She looked up at him, eyes wide and desperate for him to understand. 

\So you brought it home with you?\

"Him." She asserted. "You weren't there. You don't know what it was like. He might be the only thing that survived. A whole town, Jono." 

\Jubilee, you can't just take a kid you found in a hole in the ground.\

She almost shushed him before she remembered he was speaking into her mind. "I couldn't just leave him." 

\You bloody well could have.\ He gestured at the television. \There were aid workers. Jubes, you stole a child!\

"I didn't steal him." She hissed back, trying not to disturb the sleeping baby. "I can't explain it. I found him there and...I don't know. I looked at him and I knew."

\Knew what?\

She gave a shrug. "That he was mine." She interrupted him as he tried to interrupt her. "I know it doesn't make any sense. I'm not asking you to understand. Even I don't understand. I just, I need you to believe me, Jono. Please?" 

\Luv, there's nothing right about this situation. What if he's got family?\

"He doesn't. We accessed the records before we left. He doesn't have anyone." She touched a chubby little fist and watched it tighten in sleep. "I know what that's like. So do you." 

She had never seen this expression from him, it looked almost pleading. \You have to give him back.\

She gave a little half smile down at the baby. "I won't. And... I can't. Storm's using all her clout to push through the adoption process. You'd be surprised the rules that get bent when a weather goddess asks nicely." 

If he had a jaw it would have dropped, as it was, she'd never seen his eyes wider. \Of all the foolish irresponsible things, Jubilation, you can't just bring a child home from a mission. You can't call bleeding dibs on a human being. You're hardly twenty and now you want to raise a child? What were you thinking, luv? That you'd jus' bring home a baby and we'd be a family, set up house and have a happily ever after? That I'd be on board with nappies and midnight feedings? Let me tell you, Lee, people like me aren't made for that.\

Her eyes had gone hard. "No, Jono. I hadn't assumed anything." Her tone was soft and even, trying not to disturb the baby. "But I made a call. What I thought was the right one at the time." It went without saying that she still thought it was, still felt the rightness of it with every fiber of her being. "I'm keeping him. If you want to be part of that, you're more than welcome to be. If you still want to do this," she gestured between the two of them, "we can give that a try. If its too much... That's ok too. You didn't sign up for this." 

\Jubes, luv, you can't expect me to...\

"I don't expect anything, Jono. As always, I'll take whatever you want to give me, but if you can't, you can't." The baby squirmed in her arms and she made soothing sounds until he settled. "I need to go make sure we have stuff to get him through until morning." She brushed a little lock of hair back from his forehead. 

"If I can get him to nap tomorrow I'll come down and we can talk more." She stepped closer to Jono's bed, slowly so he could tell her to stop if he wanted. He didn't. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek and stayed close, the baby between them. "What I said earlier still stands, I love you. I just...he needs me." Another kiss and she turned and left the room, leaving Jono to his thoughts. 

\But what if I need yeh too, Lee?\


End file.
